Various forms of water and wind power plants are known, for example, turbines or water--or wind-mills. It became apparent in practice that the yield of energy obtained and measured was low in relation to the enormous water and wind quantities which were used. The reason for this is that the direction of flow of the driven quantities causes such quantities to encounter the segments of the rotor at an angle of 30.degree. to 40.degree.. This rotational pressure is then transmitted in a work-hindering manner at right angles to the direction of the flow quantity. Thus, in the described case, only a small portion of the energy is released.
The present invention seeks to provide a power plant wherein the pressure surfaces of the plant and the flow quantities extend in the same direction so that a single change of direction--which causes a loss of energy--for obtaining energy according to the hitherto conventional method is avoided.